Roar of the Red Ranger
'Roar of the Red Ranger'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It features the debut of the Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (James Navarro), as well as the Red Ranger's new T-Rex Super Charge Mode. Synopsis Tyler tries to master the new T-Rex Super Charge Mode, but after Heckyl plants a virus in Kendall’s computer, the T-Rex Super Charger malfunctions and makes Tyler go wild! Luckily, the Aqua Ranger is able to step in before it’s too late. Plot Fury presents his plan to destroy the Rangers to Heckyl, but he isn't very impressed and decides to let Fury execute it anyway. At Fury's dismay, Singe appears and also remarks that he wasn't very impressed of Fury's plan. Singe reveals a USB flash-drive that contains a computer virus. Fury knows that Singe won't be able to infiltrate the Ranger's computer systems, so Singe presents Ninja. Heckyl allows the plan to go through, and threatens to kill Singe if the plan fails. Tyler leads the Rangers to find his memento box him and his father left in the woods using a map Tyler drew when he was five. The other Rangers are skeptical of the map until Tyler finds the box filled with various items his dad and him put inside. Tyler took out a baseball glove, letters, photos, a slingshot, and a baseball that he got from his father when he was eight, the age he was when his father disappeared. Tyler said his father was supposed to come to his eighth birthday party, but he never came and has missed him dearly since. Tyler put in a new memento, a Dino Bite Cafe cap that contains the memory of all the friends he made when they became Rangers. Tyler is undergoing training to access a new Ranger mode Kendall has for him. While Tyler shoots targets, Kendall notices on her computer that his shooting ability has flawed and calls him back. While they are not looking, Ninja discreetly inserts his USB drive into Kendall's computer, installing the virus. Once the upload was complete, he ran off. Shelby tells Tyler he shot less bullsyes than before. Kendall takes Tyler's energem to download the data he needed. Shelby notices that Tyler is thinking about something, and he reveals that he wants to go to the caves where his father disappeared. The trip includes a big swim, but Shelby calls him out for being crazy. She tells him of the possibility that he might be dead, causing Tyler to get mad at her for not knowing him or his father. Tyler runs through the woods before being ambushed by Ninja. Ninja is about to kill a dazed Tyler before the sudden appearance of the Aqua Ranger who saves Tyler. Ninja runs (and most likely the Aqua Ranger as well), leaving Tyler confused. Ivan and Chase are training. Riley helps Kendall get the T-Rex Super Charger functioning. Tyler returns, and the virus is uploaded to the Charger when Kendall and Riley have their backs turned. Tyler reports both Ninja and the Aqua Ranger to the others, and responds to Keeper that he didn't know the new rangers' identity. Tyler at first thinks its Rusty, since Rusty was quite interested in Tyler's Energem during his visit. The new Charger was ready, and everyone heads out to see Tyler test it. Shelby wants to talk, but Tyler refuses to. Everyone is outside morphed, and Kendall hands Tyler the new charger. Koda is on standby ready to block the "attack." Tyler activates the charger and inserts it into the morpher, before it starts malfunctioning. Tyler enters a state of "Rex-man" causing him to go berserk. The rangers try to subdue him, but the rampaging Red Ranger runs off. That night, Kendall finds out about the virus and has a plan to get Tyler back. Out there, the rampaging Red dino-man howls into the night. Snide congratulates Singe for a job well done. With Red Ranger on the run, Singe wants help to catch him, so he is accompanied by Hunter. Snide tells him that he won't show the mercy Heckyl shows if Singe fails. The rangers get into Tyler's car, and Kendall gives them a Dino Hypnotize Charger and a clean T-Rex Super Charger. If there any part of Tyler left in his mind, Shelby had knew where to look. As Red Ranger runs rampage, the Ranger realize they are not the only ones looking for Tyler as they encounter both Hunter and Ninja. The rangers morph, and Shelby tells Chase to go to the campsite to find Tyler. While they fight Hunter and Ninja, Chase looks for Tyler, calling him out. Chase finds the memento box and looks at the photo of Tyler and his father when they were younger. Tyler appears and Chase tries to calm him down. He fires the Hypnotize Charger at Tyler, but it proved to not be effective. Tyler continues attacking Chase, ignoring his cries. Aqua Ranger appears and tells Chase to stay back. Aqua Ranger attempts to calm Tyler down, eventually de-morphing (revealed to be James Navarro, Tyler's father). James picks up the baseball and apologizes to Tyler for not going to his birthday party 10 years ago. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Reuben Turner - James Navarro * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Richard Simpson - Keeper (voice) * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) * Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) * Adrian Smith - Ninja (voice) * Jay Simon - Hunter (voice) * Arlo McDiarmid - Rusty Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - Dino Cycle, T-Rex Super Charger (x2: first attempt failed), T-Rex + T-Rex (Morpher Blast), T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Dino Hypnotize, Pachy (Battle Mode), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Aqua Ranger - Ankylo + Ankylo (Morpher Blast), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger - N/A Errors *Once again, the team refer to themselves as "Power Rangers Dino Super Charge" instead of "Power Rangers Dino Charge". (This error has been happening in every episode since the show's debut.) **The steps to the poses that the rangers perform while referring to themselves as such is performed incorrectly. Once again, it's due to being original footage. *When Chase puts the Dino Hypnotize Charger in his morpher, the morpher is shown to be upside down. However, in the next shot, the morpher is rightside up. *The area in which Tyler fights Ninja while using his T-Rex Super Charge Mode changes. It starts off deep in the woods but they end up fighting outside of the woods. (This is because it switches from original footage to sentai footage.) **The other rangers remain inside of the woods rather than being on the outside with Tyler, yet they hear him when he tells them to summon their zords. Notes * This marks the first appearance of the Dino Charge Aqua Ranger's Dino Drive & Dino Super Drive. See Also (Aqua Ranger Debut) Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode